A Weary Life
'' | miniseries =''Slings and Arrows'' | minino =5 | author =Robert Greenberger | format =eBook | published =February 2008 | pages = | ISBN = | omnibus = | date = 2373 | stardate = | altcover = | caption =Cover without titles |}} Publisher's description A new six-part epic covering the first year of service of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], leading up to the events of the hit movie Star Trek: First Contact. A team from the Enterprise -- Riker, La Forge, and Daniels -- are sent to deal with the latest threat from the Maquis. For La Forge and Daniels, it's just another mission, but Riker must face the spectre of his transporter twin Tom Riker, who left Starfleet to join the Maquis. When the Enterprise team is caught between the Maquis and the Cardassians, Riker finds himself with an important decision to make -- one that may affect his future in Starfleet... A new eBook from the author of A Time to Love and A Time to Hate! Summary References Characters :Banek • Padraig Daniels • Data • • Jeremiah Hayes • Indira • Kalita • Geordi La Forge • Maass • Malames • Mesit • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Tregaar • Deanna Troi Linda Addison • Amitra • Koll Azernal • Siobhan Bryn • Jackson Carter • Beverly Crusher • Skrain Dukat • Gowron • Eric Hahn • Calvin Hudson • Althea Huff • Jaresh-Inyo • Kira Nerys • James Leyton • Odo • Oswind • Thomas Riker • Ro Laren • Benjamin Sisko • Ishmael Snowden • Taliana • Tamal • Travec chim Var • Worf • Tasha Yar • Min Zife Locations :Demilitarized Zone • Salva system • Salva II • Salva IV Alaska • Badlands • Bajor • Bajoran sector • Bajoran wormhole • Betazed • Canopus • Deep Space 9 • Dorvan V • Gamma Quadrant • Helena • Lazon II • Marva IV • Nervala IV • Orias • Palais de la Concorde • Quark's • Sol Arion • Starbase 19 • Starbase 310 • Starbase 375 • Tellar • Valan III • Starships and vehicles :Anaximenes (Starfleet shuttle) • ( ) • Liberté (Maquis starship/pleasure cruiser) • • • Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Bolian • Deltan • Human • Tellarite Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Klingon • Orion • Romulan States and organizations :Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Ministry of Justice • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Obsidian Order • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Strategic Command Science and technology :antilepton • cloaking device • combadge • computer • disruptor • emotion chip • energy • flagship • gravity • hour • indicator • lepton • lock • minute • neutrino • optics • padd • phaser • quarkonium • retinal scan • screen • sensor shield • sleep • space station • spiral-wave disruptor • starbase • starship • time • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • turbolift • upgrade • viewscreen • VISOR • wormhole Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief of staff • commander • commanding officer • counselor • engineer • first officer • instructor • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Number one • officer • operative • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presidential Chief of Staff • second officer • security chief Other references :asteroid • authentication code • boot • bridge • cabin • chair • container • day • decade • deck • desk • election • engine room • Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373 • file • handbook • handoff • hygiene tool • imzadi • intelligence file • martial arts • month • moon • Organian Peace Treaty • planet • poker • probationary report • quarters • rank • ready room • report • robe • Romulan ale • senior staff • sleeping gown • tea • technology • tongo • transporter room • vacation • vote of no confidence • war • year Timeline Chronology * This story takes place during the fifth season of Deep Space Nine, shortly before the episode 'Rapture' (the characters discuss the new Starfleet uniform which has just been introduced). Appendices Related Stories *" " *"For the Uniform" *The events of the novel Triangle: Imzadi II are referenced. Connections | }} Category:eBooks